Almost everyone owns a tweezer, which is generally a small metal instrument having two arms, which is held between the thumb and forefinger and used to pluck small hairs, remove slivers, or similar grooming activities. There are a number of need gaps with respect to tweezers. First, tweezer size and shape, particularly with respect to the tips, is variable depending on the desired end use. For example, tweezers having slant tips are the most popular style and are ideal for general tweezing purposes, and on curved surfaces such as the eye socket. Pointed tip tweezers are most desirable for precision use such as eyebrow shaping, or removing very short or ingrown hairs, or slivers. Square tip tweezers have a blunted square edge. In addition to being safe and gentle, they are good for use on flat surfaces such as between the eyebrows.
Accordingly, a consumer who desires to use tweezers for a variety of end uses must purchase a number of different tweezers. Because this becomes expensive, consumers tend to purchase only one tweezer and use that for all end uses even though the type of tweezer may not be optimal for all desired uses.
The second need gap relates to the way in which the tweezer is held and manipulated. For cost and practical reasons, tweezers tend to be of a standard size. The leverage obtained with a standard tweezer may not be optimal for elderly people, or for tweezing on bodily areas that are difficult to reach. In those cases, it would be most advantageous to have tweezer arms that were longer and easier for the user to manipulate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a tweezer comprised of a handle and a tweezer component where the tweezer component is detachable from the handle and interchangeable with other tweezer components such that the consumer can detach the tweezer component from the handle and attach another tweezer component to the handle as desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kit comprised of a handle and at least two tweezer components that are detachable from the handle and interchangeable with each other.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for grooming comprising preparing a handle and at least two tweezer components detachably engageable with said handle such that the consumer can engage a first tweezer component in said handle and conduct the desired grooming activity, and then detach the first tweezer component and engage a second tweezer component in the handle to be used for another grooming activity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a point-of-sale package comprised of a handle and at least one tweezer component engagable with, and detachable from, said handle, and a second point-of-sale package comprising at least one tweezer component engagable with and detachable from the handle in the first package.